Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851)
Biography ''' '''The Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield '''was born on 27 Dec 1772 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, North America to Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) and Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) and died on 3 Feb 1851 in Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA; he is buried at Mount Auburn Cemetery, Cambridge, Middlesex County, Massachusetts, USA. He graduated from William and Mary for his alma mater. He married on 1 Jan 1804 in Salem, Essex County, Massachusetts, USA to Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840). Occupation The only schooling Crowninshield ever had was the old Boston Latin School and his education at sea when he was working for his father's Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) George Crowninshield & Sons. After his life at sea he became interested in politics and was first elected to the Massachusetts 2nd District House of Representatives in 1811 and then to the Senate in 1812. On 16 Jan 1815 he was elected the 5th United States Secretary of Navy. He oversaw the strategy and naval policy for the Second Barbary War in 1815 and had a World War I destroyer named after him: the USS Crowninshield. He was also a 3rd great grandfather of Charles Francis Adams III, who was 44th United States Secretary of Navy and the 4th Mayor of Quincy, Massachusetts, and he was the great grandson of President John Quincy Adams. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield enhanced the U.S. Navy by adding three ships while he was Secretary of Navy. Lineage First Lineage Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenschelt (1661 - 1711) m. Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711) Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) m. Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773) Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) m. Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Hon. Francis Boardman Crownishield (1809 - 1877) m. Sarah Gool Putnman (1810 - 1880) Alice Crowninshield (1839 - 1926) m. Josiah Bradlee III (1837 - 1902) Frederick Josiah Bradlee I (1866 - 1951) m. Elizabeth Whitwell Thomas (1868 - 1952) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Quinn Chevalier Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) Second Lineage Dr. Johann Casper Richter von Kronenschelt (1661 - 1711) m. Elizabeth Allen (1672 - 1711) Capt. John Crowninshield (1696 - 1761) m. Anstiss Williams (1700 - 1773) Capt. George Crowninshield (1734 - 1815) m. Mary Derby (1737 - 1813) Hon. Benjamin Williams Crowninshield (1772 - 1851) m. Mary Boardman (1778 - 1840) Maj. Edward Augustus Crowninsnhield (1817 - 1859) m. Caroline Marie Welch (1820 - 1897) Frederic Crowninshield (1845 - 1918) m. Helen Suzette Fairbanks (1841 - 1921) Helen Suzette Crowninshield (1868 - 1941) m. Carl August de Gersdorff (1865 - 1944) Frederick Josiah Bradlee, Jr. (1892 - 1970) m. Chevaliere Josephine de Gersdorff (1896 - 1975) Chevalier Benjamin Crowninshield Bradlee (1921 - 2014) m. Sally Sterling Quinn (b. 1941) Chevalier Quinn Josiah Crowninshield Bradlee, KJ (b. 1982) References Books Google Books Birth * Ships' Data U. S. Naval Vessels, P. 365 Children * Proceedings of the American Academy of Arts and Science , Vol. VIII, from May 1868 to May 1873, Selected from the Records, published by Boston and Cambridge: Welch Bigelow, And Company, 1873, P. 18. * The Pickering Family of Salem, Mass., and of the Descendants of John and Sarah (Burrill) Pickering, of the Third Generation, by Harrison Ellery, and Charles Pickering Bowditch, Vol. II, Privately Printed 1887. Marriage * Proceedings of the American Academy of Arts and Science , Vol. VIII, from May 1868 to May 1873, Selected from the Records, published by Boston and Cambridge: Welch Bigelow, And Company, 1873, P. 18. * The Pickering Family of Salem, Mass., and of the Descendants of John and Sarah (Burrill) Pickering, of the Third Generation, by Harrison Ellery, and Charles Pickering Bowditch, Vol. II, Privately Printed 1887. * The Story of George Crowninshield's Yacht Cleopatra's Barge on A Voyage of Pleasure to the Western Islands and the Mediterranean 1816 - 1817, Compiled from the Journals, Letters, and Log-Book by Francis B. Crowninshield, privately published in Boston, 1913, P. 4, 84 Occupation * Ships' Data U.S. Naval Vessels, P. 365 Death * Ships' Data U.S. Naval Vessels, P. 365 Name * Annual Report of The Essex Institute for the Year Ending 3 May 1915 with List of Officers and Committees, Salem, Mass., Printed for the Essex Institute, 1915, P. 9 * Norwich Universty, 1819-1911, Her History, Her Graduates, Her Roll of Honor, Published by Maj. Gen. Grenville M. Dodge, Complied and Edited by William Arba Ellis, In Three Volumes, Vol. 3, P. 617. * The Story of George Crowninshield's Yacht Cleopatra's Barge on A Voyage of Pleasure to the Western Islands and the Mediterranean 1816 - 1817, Compiled from the Journals, Letters, and Log-Book by Francis B. Crowninshield, privately published in Boston, 1913, P. 4, 34, 43 * The Pickering Genealogy: Being An Account of the First Three Generations of The Pickering Family of Salem, Mass., And of the Descendants of John and Sarah (Burrill) Pickering, of the Third Generation. By Harrison Ellery and Charles Pickering Bowditch, Vol. II, Privately Printed in 1897. P. 444. * Annual Report of The Essex Institute for the Year Ending 3 May 1915 with List of Officers and Committees, Salem, Mass., Printed for the Essex Institute, 1915, P. 9. Genealogy * Annual Report of The Essex Institute for the Year Ending 3 May 1915 with List of Officers and Committees, Salem, Mass., Printed for the Essex Institute, 1915, P. 9. Internet Books Name * Genealogical Record of The Hodges Family of New England, Ending December 31, 1894, Third Edition, Compiled by Almon D. Hodges, Jr. and Other Members of the Family, Printed for the Family by Frank H. Hodges, 1896, P. 41 Internet Birth * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://socialarchive.iath.virginia.edu/ark:/99166/w6pg1w57 * http://gutenberg.us/articles/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I3319 Marriage * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I3319 Children * http://www.ronulrich.com/rfuged/fam08167.htm * http://gutenberg.us/articles/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I3319 Education * http://socialarchive.iath.virginia.edu/ark:/99166/w6pg1w57 * http://scdb.swem.wm.edu/wiki/index.php/Alumni Occupation * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://socialarchive.iath.virginia.edu/ark:/99166/w6pg1w57 * http://gutenberg.us/articles/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield Death * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I3319 Burial * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://gutenberg.us/articles/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield Parents * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://gutenberg.us/articles/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield Genealogy * https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield * http://wc.rootsweb.ancestry.com/cgi-bin/igm.cgi?op=GET&db=qbradlee82&id=I3319 General References * http://worldcat.org/identities/lccn-n90711565/ * http://www.pem.org/library/finding_aids/MH15_CrowninshieldFamilyPapers.pdf House * http://gutenberg.us/articles/Benjamin_Williams_Crowninshield